Russia x Soulless Reader: A Soul To Remember
by HetalariousMe
Summary: You found yourself aimlessly floating through the woods again. Your feet occasionally touching the soft cold snow. Voices echoed in your mind, evil and harsh voices. You looked around several times, searching for life. Looking for Humans. Looking for Friends. When You finally find one you both fall in love slowly. Then the drama starts...
1. Chapter 1

She found herself aimlessly floating through the woods again. Her feet occasionally touching the soft cold snow. Voices echoed in her mind, evil voices with harsh dark voices.

She looked around several times, searching for life.

Looking for Humans.

Looking for Friends.

Maybe she was going mad, hearing and imagining things.

She shook the idea away and sighed.

Her face was as pale as the snow, her (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing freely behind her, her (e/c) eyes looked monotonous, she wore a bored expression.

Another lost soul.

She heard someone else's voice. The voice sounded soft and gloomy, she followed the faint sound of weeping.

Maybe she wasn't going insane, maybe she found what she's been looking for.

Friends.

The voice seemed to echo in different directions, sometimes growing fainter. It wasn't like the voices she hard in her head, this voice sounded soft and gentle. She was close enough to barely hear what the voice was saying.

"Ah… I wish someone would want to be my friend." The voice said sadly, she quickly distinguished his thick Russian accent.

She floated to the top of a tree and sat on a tree branch. She stared at the figure beneath the clearing.

She tilted her head, it was a human.

She leaned in closer to hear what he was saying but, her hand slipped causing her a branch to slash her face.

Startled, the boy looked around, "G-Gilbert? Is that you? P-Please Don't attack me!" he shrieked covering his face.

She touched the cut on her face as blood slowly spilled staining the pure white snow. She slowly floated down to him; he removed his hands from his face to see who it was, "W-Who are you? You're not going to attack me are you?!"He said slowly backing up.

She stared at him and shook her head, "I have no intention of attacking you. I'm _. "

He stared at her for a moment and hesitantly extended his hand out to her, "My name is Ivan. Nice to meet you _."

_ shook Ivan's hand, his luminous violet eyes sparkled, "From this day on, I will call you my friend."

_ smiled to herself.

_Friend._

Ivan noticed the cut on her face," _? What happened to your cheek? You're bleeding." Ivan said cupping a hand on her face. _ flinched a bit before relaxing.

"It's okay Ivan, it doesn't hurt." She reassured.

Ivan stared at _'s (e/c) eyes and smiled, "Okay, I trust you."

"It's cold." Ivan said. "We can go to my home, if you want." He asked _.

_ nodded, "Okay."

Ivan and _ walked together, Ivan holding on to _'s hand. "You know, I've never actually had any close friends. But, I guess I consider everyone my friend." Ivan said, his expression darkening. _ stared at him blankly, "I don't remember if I've had any friends at all. All I remember was waking up here. I've wandered around here for a while. I have most of this forest memorized…" _ said her expression and mood almost matching Ivan's. Ivan turned to look at her, "Well, we're friends now, right? I guess we won't be as lonely as usual." Ivan said smiling at _. _ smiled back at him and nodded.

They walked in silence, snow lightly falling around them as they walked together. _ stopped walking, she stared at the floor lost in thought. "What is it?" Ivan asked turning to _.

_ looked at Ivan with a serious look on her face, "There's someone following us." _ said glancing at the tree behind them. "He's up there. Should we fight him?" She asked. "He's been talking to himself." _ smiled keeping her voice low.

Ivan's eyes widened, "Oh no. It's Gilbert. He's going to attack me again."

_'s eyes widened, "Move out of the way!"

Luckily, the arrow an arrow shot past his head, missing him, _ sighed in relief knowing he was safe. Another arrow was fired, but not at Ivan, it was fired at _. She barely dodged the arrow by moving left.

Then, silence.

All that could be heard was the wind whistling through the leaves. Ivan walked towards _, "Where did Gilbert go?" he asked looking towards the trees. _ shrugged and slowly walked forward, "Gilbert," she called, "Are you there?"

No reply.

_ turned to Ivan, "We should go before he comes back." Ivan nodded in agreement, "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

_ and Ivan walked in silence not wanting to make any noise in case somebody following them again. They heard a twig snap, startled they looked around.

"Überraschungsangriff!" A voice rang out.

_ turned around to see something large flying at her, before she could move out of the way, it tackled _ to the ground.

"Ha! I got you!" Gilbert yelled in triumph.

_ struggled to get free, "Get off me at once!" She said glaring daggers at him.

He smirked and released her, "Ja, fine." He said helping _ get up. "You're just mad because I surprised you with my awesome sneaking techniques!"

_ rolled her eyes at his remark and walked to Ivan.

"You're not human, are you?" Gilbert asked, _ stopped and turned around. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Gilbert shrugged, "Nothing, I just noticed."

"Well see you later, I guess. Anyways now's not a good time to talk, c'mon Ivan let's go. " _ said walking away with Ivan.

"Wait! You're not going to fight me?!" He yelled after _.

"What for? You already got me, didn't you? Want me to cry or something?"

Gilbert didn't respond, he just stood there, stunned. No one had ever spoken to him like that. EVER.

_ usually kept to herself, she didn't like people pointing out she wasn't human. It made her feel… out of place, like she didn't belong. She wasn't angry at him, he didn't know. And what made matters worse neither did _, she didn't understand why she wasn't human nor dead.

Ivan noticed she looked a bit sad and lost in thought, "_?" he asked shaking her from her thought .She looked at him. "Are you alright? You kinda look… sad," He confessed. _ shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm okay, I just have lot's on my mind. That's all." She lied smiling at him. Ivan stared at her for a moment of hesitation wondering if she was actually alright, he stopped walking.

"We're here."

Ivan said, he noticed the front door was unlocked. He sighed making _ wonder what he was thinking about, "Ivan?" she asked not looking away from him.

"I think my siblings are here." He said opening the door slowly.

"Hello? Anyone here?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello? Anyone here?"

At first there was no response, Ivan looked at _, " I guess they're not her-"

"Big Brother!" A voice came from inside the house startling them both. Natalia ran to her brother, she stopped when she noticed _.

"Who is this?" she said crossing her cold dark blue eyes focused on _. Ivan was going to answer, but _ interrupted him. "Hello, you must be one of Ivan sisters, " she extends a friendly hand to Natalia. "Nice to meet you, I'm _."

Natalia doesn't shake her hand, she just glared at _. _ frowned and glared back at her, "You know, it's quiet rude to turn down a gesture of friendship." Natalia an Ivan both stare at _, surprised by her sudden change of mood. "Are you going to shake my hand? Or are you just going to continue to gawk at me?" _ says raising an eyebrow at her. Natalia opened her mouth to speak, but didn't say anything, instead she sighed and shook _'s hand. "Natalia." She huffed in defeat. _ smiled at Natalia again, "Nice to meet you, Natalia."

Natalia turned around, "Irunya, Ivan is back!… And he brought a friend…"

Irunya rushed to greet them, "Hello Ivan, welcome back!" She turned to _ and smiled, "Hello, I'm Irunya, Ivan oldest sister, nice to meet you." She extended a hand to _.

_ shook her hand and returned the friendly smile, "Nice to meet you as well Irunya. I'm _. I can't say how glad I am to have met Ivan, it had been a while since I've seen so many friendly faces…"

"Aww, that's so nice!" Irunya exclaimed. "We feel the same way, the more the merrier, right?" She asked looking at Natalia and Ivan.

Ivan smiled at _ and nodded, "Right."

Irunya looked at Natalia, Natalia just looked angrily at _ turned her back to them. "If Big Brother thinks so, than so do I…" she muttered.

"Why don't we all talk in the kitchen, c'mon Natalia." Irunya dragged her sister to the kitchen. Natalia sighed and reluctantly followed.

_ and Ivan were left to follow the two, _ smiled at Ivan. He seemed quiet when they got here, and she was curious if anything was bothering him. "Ivan? Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted, is there anything wrong?…"

Ivan looked at her, "I-I'm alright, just a lot on my mind." He reassured her, walking towards the kitchen, "C'mon, my sisters are waiting…"

_ felt like she had been slapped across the face, he used the same excuse she had used. There was something wrong and he wasn't telling her. She forced a smile, "Alright."

_ sat next to Ivan, with Natalia and Irunya next to him. Natalia hugged Ivan's arm and continued to glare at _, he smiled nervously.

It was awkward and silent as Natalia seemed to be inspecting _ as an opponent or enemy. _ stared back at Natalia, emotionless. Irunya and Ivan seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation, "Natalia… could you, perhaps, let go of my arm?..." He asked nervously. Natalia gripped his arm tighter, "Why?" she glanced at Ivan then back at _. "Is it because of her?" she growled.

"Natalia!" Irunya yelled, "Don't be rude, she-"

"No! She wants to take him from me, and I won't let her." Natalia spoke glaring at Irunya making her uncomfortable.

_ sighed and stood up, "_! Where are you going?" Ivan asked grabbing her arm so she wouldn't leave. _ looked at him, her (e/c) eyes meeting his violet eyes, "I have to leave now, I won't stay where I'm not wanted, " she glanced quickly at Natalia, "And clearly, I'm not wanted."

She pulled away from Ivan and walked towards the front door.

"No! Wait _! I'm sure Natalia didn't mean it! Come back!" Irunya pleaded getting up from her seat. Natalia didn't say anything, her expression was emotionless.

_ didn't listen, she walked out the door. Out of his house. Out of his life.

Ivan stared at the door, he didn't move. He felt that same loneliness that once followed him come back. Irunya slumped back into her chair. "Natalia." She said seriously, "That was uncalled for and-"

"What was uncalled for is her coming here in the first place! She isn't human…" Natalia defended herself. Ivan turned to her, his face grim, "This is what I was worried about… Do you not remember we're also not even human, we're countries. How could you do that, she's my friend!"

Natalia clenched her teeth and stood up. "As much as I love you, I can't believe you sometimes brother." She stalked towards the door. "Where are you going!?" Irunya asked worried.

Natalia didn't turn back, "I'm going to get _... and be a good sister."

Then she left leaving Ivan and Irunya in stunned silence.


End file.
